


The Worst Boyfriend Ever

by fictionnreality



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionnreality/pseuds/fictionnreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bill O’Reilly would make a better boyfriend than you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Boyfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted to LJ and Tumblr, but I figured I might as well post here too.
> 
> There is no reason for this story to exist. For whatever reason, I got Kurt’s voice in my head telling Blaine he was the worst boyfriend ever, and this is what came out. Written in fifteen minutes, unbeta’d, completely silly and pointless. You’ve been warned.

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever,” Kurt breathes. Blaine nuzzles into his neck.

“No, seriously, Bill O’ Reilly would make a better boyfriend than you.” Blaine’s mouth opens against his skin.

“Jeffrey Dahmer would make a better boyfriend than you—” and oh, there’s Blaine’s tongue.

“Finn would make a better boyfriend than you.” Just like that, Blaine’s mouth is gone, set into an angry frown about six inches from Kurt’s face.

“It’s so not that bad,” Blaine says. Kurt kind of wants to kiss him, but oh, yeah- worst boyfriend ever.

“Blaine, I asked you just to watch to make sure that the madeleines were out of the oven and not eaten- I even specifically said ‘not eaten,’ mind you- while I jumped in the shower and got ready.”

Blaine blanches. “Ok, but see, with you, it’s never just ‘jumping in the shower and getting ready.’ You were gone for two hours and Puck was hungry. Have you seen Puck, Kurt? I’m not a big guy and if someone Puck’s size wants a cookie, I kind of have to let him have the cookie.”

Kurt shakes his head, biting back a smile and picturing Blaine standing protectively over a tray of cookies while Puck looms above him. He rolls his eyes and leans in, leaving a small kiss on Blaine’s lips. Blaine tries to chase his mouth when Kurt pulls back.

“No excuse,” Kurt says. “Those cookies were for you, so I guess it’s a good thing they’re gone. Can’t let the worst boyfriend ever have too many treats.”

Blaine laughs against his throat and the vibrations make Kurt shiver. Ok, maybe he’s not the worst boyfriend ever. If nothing else, he has to be better than Finn.


End file.
